Lancer (Fate/stay night)
Summary Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of Bazett Fraga McRemitz in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night. He becomes the Servant of Kirei Kotomine after Kirei fatally wounds Bazett, and remains under his command for the duration of the War. Due to Kirei not taking winning the War seriously, he is only used to scout out other Masters and Servants, all while remaining weakened due to a Command Spell. Caren Hortensia acts as his Master during the events of Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. Lancer's True Name is Cú Chulainn (クー・フーリン, Kū Fūrin), the Child of Light (光の御子, Hikari no Miko), a hero from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. He was a demigod, the offspring of a mortal woman, Deichtine, the younger sister of King Conchobar mac Nessa, and the deity, Lugh, the god who governed over the sun and a member of the Danann divine family in Celtic Mythology. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with physical strikes, higher when summoned in Europe, higher with Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death, At least 7-A, likely higher with Runes Name: Lancer, Cú Chulainn, Blue Spearman of the Wind Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Servant/Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Regeneration Negation, Magic Resistance (C Rank), Rune Magic which allows for Forcefields, Elemental Manipulation, and temporary boosts to Gae Bolg and his Physical Parameters, Able to turn into spirit form, Can easily predict the course of incoming projectiles, Causality Manipulation with Gae Bolg, Is an expert at slaying monsters, Can temporarily fight on with even lethal injuries, Can set up a special field that prevents both Lancer and the target from retreating once they look upon it Attack Potency: At least City level (Has B-rank strength, comparable to Saber under Shirou's Mastery, who parried blows from Berserker), higher when summoned in Europe (If Lancer were to be summoned in Europe he would be comparable to Berserker and Saber at her peak), higher with Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death (It broke through all seven layers of Rho Aias, although this may have been due to a battle of concepts), At least Mountain level, likely higher with Runes (WoG states that Cú would have a small chance of winning against Berserker. By using his Runes to temporarily rank up his Noble Phantasms from B to A and bypass God Hand), Barbed Spear That Pierces With Death also ignores conventional durability (Is described as doing the Target's Health + The Spear's Damage, resulting in an always-fatal strike upon successful activation) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Fastest Servant of the Fifth Grail War alongside Rider, fast enough that Archer could barely track his movements when he got serious) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class (His Fate/Zero counterpart whom had the same strength stat rends steel by the pressure of his swings alone, has higher strength than Archer) Durability: City level (Has a C rank endurance, same as Saber under Shirou's Mastery), higher with runic barriers (Stated to be able to block a great Noble Phantasm), immune to conventional weapons Stamina: Tireless as long as he has a magic source Range: Extended melee range; several kilometers with throwing Standard Equipment: His Noble Phantasm, Gae Bolg Intelligence: As Ireland's Child of Light, Lancer is renowned for his incredible combat ability, killing Chulann's fierce guard hound as a child even before being properly trained. Although he is skilled at fighting offensively as one of the Knight Classes, Lancer is an even better defensive fighter, parrying blows from Saber's invisible sword and surviving a battle with every Servant as per Kirei's Command Seal, including the monstrously powerful Berserker. This is all while the same Command Seal prevented him from going all out, and is only seen using his true ability while fighting Archer for the second time in the Unlimited Blade Works route, with the narrative making it clear that Archer only survived the encounter due to fighting Lancer previously, the latter easily overwhelming the former. He's able to fight with intensity, using every part of the spear to attack his opponents and leaving few opportunities to counter attack, allowing him to close in on foes despite the disadvantage it would normally create for a spear wielder. He is also highly experienced in the use of the original eighteen Norse Runes as well as other forms thaumaturgy, easily determining the quality and origin of the Blood Fort Andromeda and supplementing his martial skills with boons provided by the use of Runes, being proficient enough to qualify for the Caster class despite his reputation. He is also an expert monster hunter, giving him great comparability against monsters or those who can become monsters or were monsters in the past (i.e. Medusa) Weaknesses: Lancer is somewhat arrogant and has a "warrior's dignity". He can be goaded into using the Soaring Spear as opposed to the Barbed Spear (such as when Archer insulted his pride) and doing so will drain most of his mana reserves, leaving him unable to use Barbed Spear or Soaring Spear until he takes the time to recharge, He has horrible luck for a Servant, which leads to many of his attempts in using Gae Bolg to fail. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Gáe Bolg - Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death.gif|Gáe Bolg: The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death Gáe Bolg - Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death.gif|Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death (ゲイ・ボルク: 刺し穿つ死棘の槍, Gei Borugu: Sashi Ugatsu Shitoge no Yari): is an attack focused on a single target, created by Lancer to suit his own style, that strikes a fatal blow that always pierces the opponent's heart and ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns. It literally freezes the mana in the air, and it can easily be perceived as a sure-kill technique by all those around simply from being charged with magical energy. Once Gáe Bolg's name has been called, the cursed spear reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "lance being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent's heart being pierced" by it. It determines the opponent's fate simply through its use, an always fatal move that pierces the heart with one thrust. It is also possible for him to activate it without actively striking the heart. However, this attack can fail if the target is lucky enough to receive divine intervention, forcing the spear to veer off course and land to the side of a heart to cause a damaging but survivable wound. In addition, the wounds Gáe Bolg causes will never heal naturally for as long as it exists, but outside intervention by a magical healer can allow the target so survive. In addition, this attack bypasses conventional durability as it deals, "the target's HP + the spear's damage" for a sure-kill technique. * Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death (ゲイ・ボルク: 突き穿つ死翔の槍, Gei Borugu: Tsuki Ugatsu Shishō no Yari): This technique utilizes the full potential of Gáe Bolg's curse, converting prana into energy and releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, detonating on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies. In contrast to the Impaling Barbed Death property, the Striking Death Flight attempts to blow away large groups of enemies, instead of dispatching a single foe with sure lethality. It approaches its previous model, Gungnir in functionality, as this attack cannot be dodged or blocked by another obstacle under normal circumstances. However, if the target wields a sufficiently sturdy bulwark, it can intercept and nullify it. Class Sills Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): An ability that grants protection against magical effects. As opposed to the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Lancer's B Rank cancels spells with a chant below two verses, but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills * Battle Continuation (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō, localized as "Marshall"): is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Lancer's A-Rank Battle Continuation makes it possible for him to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain alive for as long as he does not receive a decisive fatal wound (i.e. having his heart or head completely destroyed). * Disengage (仕切り直し, Shikiri-Naoshi): The ability to break away from combat. Due to having C Rank proficiency in this skill, it also has the bonus ability of returning the conditions of a fight back to what they were at the beginning. * Divinity (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. * Rune Magic (ルーン, Rūn, lit. "Rune"): A skill that measures one's knowledge of this type of this Northern European Magecraft. He has mastered the original eighteen Norse Runes, which would give him A-Rank proficiency as Caster, but is downgraded to B-Rank proficiency as Lancer. With it he is able to achieve a variety of effects such as setting up runic barriers that are able to block great Noble Phantasms, amplifying the effects of Gae Bolg to make it equal an A-Rank Noble Phantasm, setting fire to all of Einzbern Castle, and creating a field where neither Lancer nor his opponent can retreat from, ensuring honorable combat. * Protection from Arrows (矢避けの加護, Ya-yoke no Kago): A skill provides an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. As long as the shooter is within the line of sight, this skill user can track down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. However, this ability does not apply when these ranged attacks are made from extremely far distances or have a great area-of-effect. Lancer has demonstrated this skill on numerous occasions, deflecting Archer's projectiles and True Assassin's dirks with relative ease. Other Skills * Ath nGabla: By inscribing the runes Algiz, Nauthiz, Ansuz, and Igwaz in the ground, LAncer is able to create a special seal that inflicts a Geas on both himself and whoever looks upon it. From then on, all combatants involved are unable to retreat from battle while guaranteeing a fight with one's honor at stake. If used in conjunction with Gáe Bolg, its power would be raised to that of an A-Rank Noble Phantasm. Others Notable Victories: Undyne (Undertale) Undyne's Profile (Note: speed was equalized and it was base Undyne) Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's profile (Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Runes Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Element Users Category:Spear Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Servants Category:Tier 7